Toad (Super Mario Bros. film)
as Toad]] Toad is an inhabitant of Dinohatten who is against President Koopa. He is a street performer, who plays anti-Koopa songs in revolt against him, detailing all the bad that he has done in their world. History Toad is first encountered by Mario and Luigi after Daisy's meteorite shard is stolen from them by Big Bertha. As soon as he sees their dismay, he plays one of his anti-Koopa songs, but two police officers then arrive and arrest Toad, along with the Mario brothers. In prison, Toad plays a song about how Mario and Luigi originate from another dimension. When Luigi asks what he means, Toad explains the history of their city, as well as that the fungus inhabiting the city is their previous king, de-evolved by Koopa. Toad and the brothers are later taken to a de-evolution chamber. Toad is the first to be strapped into the device. As Koopa walks in, Toad states that he is a terrible leader and that the old king will return before the machine is activated and he is de-evolved into a Goomba, being outfitted with a harmonica around his neck, unlike other Goombas. As a Goomba, Toad is later seen in Koopa's Tower, while Daisy is attempting to escape from the president. As soon as she runs into him, Koopa orders him to take her away. While in her room, Toad brings her some meat, but Daisy informs him that she is a vegetarian, and wishes for some steamed vegetables instead. He then is told to leave when Lena enters. Later, while she is escaping Lena, who wishes to kill her, Daisy runs into Toad, who is carrying her vegetables. She runs away from him, but he catches up with her as soon as she runs into two more Goombas with Iggy and Spike, leading them to be executed. The Goombas then pull out flamethrowers and fire, igniting Toad. However, he is soon after put out by Daisy, who uses a fire extinguisher on a nearby wall. Even later, during Mario and Koopa's fight on the catwalk, Toad gives Daisy and Luigi a pair of Devolution Guns. Soon after, when Koopa orders several Goombas to de-evolve Mario, Toad distracts them by playing his harmonica, which causes his Goombas to dance. Quotes The Super Mario Bros. Film *''Ain't got no water anywhere/Food's bad, so's the air/Got no resources, in a great big stupor/All because of the evil King Koopa!'' - Toad's anti-Koopa song *''"What a lousy Kingdom ever since Koopa took over. And YOU, Koopa! You're a lousy leader!'' ... Our old king! You tried to get rid of him, but the king is everywhere. You can't get rid of him." *''"Never!"'' - Toad's response when Koopa implicitly requests Toad's submission before de-evolving him. Trivia *The film character appears to be loosely based off the character Toad from the Super Mario video games (based on namesake and role) as he plays a similar supporting role as the character in terms of helping the Mario Bros. and the Princess in the movie script. However, unlike the character, the movie portrayed Toad bears very little resemblance to the actual character aside from his rebellious personality to Koopa. Category:Mario characters Category:Film characters Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Fictional musicians Category:Fictional guitarists Category:Fictional singers Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993